


Abyss

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Boot Worship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Submission, Subspace, Trampling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: While most men loved to see a woman restrained, Bruce lived for the rare video of a man done in full shibari, the woman circling him as if he were mere prey. Where most would have wanted to call a woman a slut or a whore in the videos, Bruce got off thinking about someone holding him down and telling him how pathetic he was, howeasyit'd been to get him into that position.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #1 Write to a Song. I've chosen "Flesh" by Simon Curtis  
> Beta: kate1zena

Bruce sucked in an unsteady breath. His hands were shaking and his gut was quivering. None of this was generally like him; even under the most extreme circumstances he managed an impressive display of self-control. Hell, he'd been dosed with Ivy's pollen multiple times and not once had he given in to the things it made him _want_. He was the first to admit that it had been difficult, both times. The first it had taken everything in him to pry Jason off of him and deposit him in one of the holding cells and then lock himself in the other one until everything had worn off.

The second time he'd been alone and stumbled upon the plants she used to create it. The dose had been more potent and he was fairly certain he'd never been that turned on in his entire life. Tim had been with him at the time and through some blessing of fate he hadn't walked through the same area of the garden. Even then, Bruce had held himself back, had simply told Tim to restrain him _with force_ and get him back to the cave to contain him. His hand had been enough to sustain him for the two days it took to wear off. It had needed to be and so it had been.

Now, as he stood behind Diana as she kept her foot firmly on the back of the man they'd been chasing's head, his arms restrained by her lasso, Bruce was harder than he'd ever been. Maybe it seemed unreasonable for him to be this turned on over something so _simple_. Maybe everyone expected Batman to have harder fetishes than this. The truth was, he was a man of relatively simple tastes, though wholly reversed from the usual direction society tended to portray such acts. 

While most men loved to see a woman restrained, Bruce lived for the rare video of a man done in full shibari, the woman circling him as if he were mere prey. Where most would have wanted to call a woman a slut or a whore in the videos, Bruce got off thinking about someone holding him down and telling him how pathetic he was, how _easy_ it'd been to get him into that position. 

Not to mention boots. _Diana's_ boots, namely. The beautiful red and white works of art that hugged her calves, the subtle heel that seemed not to hinder her whatsoever. He adored the stripe more than anything, the simple white slicing up the red that reminded him to follow it up to her strong thighs and then up to her armor.

Diana grounded the man's face against the pavement when he started to struggle. "Do you think you're going to win?"

"No," came the pathetic reply and Bruce fought back the moan that wanted out. His dick twitched and he thanked everything alive that Clark wasn't anywhere near them at the moment. He was certain his pulse alone was giving him away much less the strained bulge in the crotch of his suit. 

"Pathetic," Diana murmured to the guy and Bruce had to hold his breath to not to beg her to do this to him later tonight. 

"Got this?" He barely kept his voice steady, scolded himself in his head for how irritable he sounded. Diana gave a nod and Bruce gave a stiff nod in return and turned around, heading back toward the jet. "I will monitor from the air." More like he would put himself in time out for so much as thinking about how badly he wanted to go relieve himself before doing anything work related. 

Once inside the jet and airborne, he began the clearest route of verification to ensure Diana didn't get ambushed while keeping the guy where he was. Clark would be inbound soon enough and take him back where he belonged – yet another rogue escapee from the phantom zone. This one had been the brains of a few operations but he was also pretty damn strong: stronger than Bruce could have held down on his own, he was certain. 

His monitors picked up Clark's signature a mere instant before a blur passed him by and he immediately opened the cargo bay doors. There was a slight shift he compensated for and then the doors were closing and he could hear Diana climbing the ladder to the cockpit. 

"Pickup complete?" Bruce inquired, keeping his voice as steady as he could, glad for the console mostly in the way of his burgeoning erection. 

Diana settled in the seat next to him, one boot coming up to rest on the blank space of the console in front of her. "Clark retrieved him and presumably is returning him as we speak. Guy got pretty lippy after you left."

"Oh?"

She hummed. "Asked me what was up my skirt. He may have a few more bruises than he did before."

"Sounds like justice to me." Bruce's heart thudded in his chest at the idea of having Diana put him in his place, _felt_ his cock strain against the front of his pants and he regretted switching away from the cups of old to something that allowed him more freedom but had nearly equivalent protection. His sac was protected by a cup that Clark would have had problems destroying and the rest was encased in a more flexible armor that was still incredibly protective – something Tim and Dick had invented over the years. It gave his body leave to have whatever functions it was going to without near crippling pain. Since his sex drive still managed to rival even the youngest of the heroes, he didn't regret accepting it for that reason alone; though, it did present him with a bit of a conundrum here. Diana was bound to notice at some point – if she hadn't already – and when she did, Bruce would find out if she was going to comment... or not.

They flew in silence for what felt like an eternity, Bruce headed back across country as fast as the jet would allow. Minutes turned to half an hour and he was still uncomfortably hard, _still_ glancing at her boot on the console every chance he got, memorizing the details for what had to be the hundredth time. 

"I wonder sometimes if you have a sincere love of boots or if you simply have focus issues when it comes to shiny things." Diana's voice cut through the silence like a blade and Bruce's thighs tensed, readying himself for a fight that wasn't going to come. 

Instead, he tried a laugh, winced when it came out sounding just as false as it was. He cleared his throat as Diana shifted in her seat. He didn't dare glance at her to see what she was doing, though he assumed adjusting something by the way the leather shifted against armor. Opening his mouth, he prepared to tell her something _close_ to the truth, verging on it but not quite as incriminating. Instead, the moment he spoke, some of his biggest fears came to fruition. "I think about it all the time. The way you were grinding his face into the ground with your boot... I'll be thinking of that later tonight."

Horror welled up inside him and his hands tightened on the controls. "That was the last thing I wanted to say."

Diana clicked her tongue and Bruce caught the glow of her lasso out of the corner of his eye. Ire at having been bested warred with the aspect of completion he'd just achieved as a result of her using the lasso on him. One of his fantasies with her had come true, though not in the context he'd imagined. He was – well and truly – humiliated.

"I suspected as much – to both comments." Her voice didn't sound angry and for that much, Bruce was thankful. "You've been giving yourself away for months. Ever since we started being assigned to the tower at the same time you've been more distracted around me... more open, too."

Bruce recalled last week and how he'd opened up about Damian and his early concerns regarding the kid and how much he'd grown and how proud he was of him. He'd talked to Diana for hours about how Damian and Jon were getting along beautifully and about the last successful mission of the Teen Titans due in large part to how Damian had finally realized he needed to draw them all together as a team. It was, perhaps, one of the longest times he'd ever talked to anyone in the League. Clark was the only one who held a longer title than that and only because he'd helped on multiple cases that had taken weeks to solve. 

He cleared his throat and tried a more innocuous subject to see if he was still under effect of the lasso. He'd make a comment about how happy he was Damian was growing up. Opening his mouth, "I want you to tie me up and humiliate me," came out instead and if Bruce had been fully capable of panicking, he would have been right then. As it was his heart pounded and his grip tightened until the plastic of the controls creaked in his hands. "I absolutely did not want to admit that."

"Understanding that I am in no way upset knowing any of this, does it truly bother you for me to know?"

Bruce tried to hold back the answer but after a second at thin groan made its way up from his throat and then he was spilling everything. "Part of me wants you to know but the other part is terrified of admitting I'm capable of having emotions like this. I'm supposed to be the one who doesn't feel, the one who has only one set of emotions in regards to any of this. Anger and a thirst for justice. The last thing in the entire world Batman is supposed to want is to be weaker."

"Submission is not weakness, Bruce." Diana's voice was kind, concerned even, and Bruce took some comfort in that. "I'd assume you would know all of this, but it stands repeating. At times those who are more in control in their day-to-day life tend to want to have that control taken away from them when it comes to their bedroom habits. It satisfies the part of them that needs to relax during such an intimate exchange, perhaps even silences the voice that demands they eternally be in control. That release is powerful. For that, there is no shame in desiring such a thing."

Bruce had to work to get his hands to stop gripping the controls nearly hard enough to break them before he could speak again. "Everything in my life is about me being in control. Every situation, every waking moment."

"And you want out of it, even if it's just the _thought_ of being able to give in for once in your life."

He gave a curt nod, feeling his breath hitch again and he wondered if Diana was looking close enough to notice those reactions as well. 

"I'll make this simple for you. I can give you what you want... or you can spend another morning with your fantasies while you deny yourself. The choice is yours."

Bruce half expected to beg her to take him but when no words came, he chanced a quick glance at her, seeing her lasso was coiled at her side again and he wondered for how long. How much had been duress and how much had been him desperately needing to give voice to his personal truths?

"Ask your questions."

"When did you stop coercing answers from me?"

"Halfway through your confession about the parts of you that want this versus not."

Swallowing thickly, Bruce studied the world in front of them, judged their time from base to be less than ten minutes, and he released a sigh. "I've wanted this for years. You for longer than that. But what you have to understand is that I can never truly have the things I desire. Not really."

"Why not?"

"Everything around me burns or turns into something that will burn the world instead."

"That's a blatant lie, Bruce. Look at your son. He came to you ready to burn the world down and you changed that. You've helped him be something he had no hope of becoming before your influence."

"I've had help... a lot of it. Nightwing had been an asset in so many –"

"You discount what you do because someone else helped? No wonder you want someone to do these things to you. Your mind turns your successes into partial failures every step of the way, doesn't it?"

Bruce frowned, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, tired of the straps, even more tired of his still very much erect cock demanding repeatedly to be paid attention to, and Diana wasn't helping. 

"I've never seen a man more in need of release than you are right now."

Bruce's breath hitched and he had to tense his muscles to keep his hips from rolling upward. His cock flexed and strained and he held his breath in some attempt to stop himself from shooting off in his pants. 

Diana leaned over and clicked the autopilot button before leaning back and swiveling her chair to face him. One boot-clad foot came up between his legs, the heel pressing against the chair and the sole coming to rest right against his erection. 

"Oh God." Bruce's hips did jerk this time, shoving him right up against her boot. He panted for his breath, certain he was well on the way to hyperventilating as she began to press. The boot pressed harder and harder against him, the pressure leaving him clinging to the controls and eternally thankful he wasn't guiding anything with them at the moment. 

"Tell me what you want." Her lasso flashed in his peripheral vision. "Or I'll make you tell me."

Moaning Bruce bucked against her foot. "Make it hurt. If it hurts..." his head fell back and he grunted as she started to apply more pressure, "I'll cum."

"Yes, you will. You'll lose it for me and then you won't clean it up until I tell you to. You're mine from this moment until I tell you that you may have autonomy back if I give you release now. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Bruce strained toward her foot, the verge of pain finally beginning and he grasped the chair arms, shoving himself against her foot as hard as he could.

Abruptly the pressure increased and Bruce cried out as the jolt of pain reminded him this was Diana's _boot_ shoved against his cock. Another abrupt jolt and he was shouting, louder than he'd ever been while orgasming, bucking against her boot as he shot pulse after pulse of his load right into his jock. His entire body trembled with the force of it, left him feeling strangely disembodied for a few moments afterward.

It took him a good two minutes to realize Diana had taken over the controls on her side of the console and was guiding them in for a landing. "Let me do the talking. If you do, the whole League will know what just transpired and I'm assuming you don't want that."

Bruce shook his head, opening his mouth to explain, but she shook her head. "You owe me no explanations or excuses. I'm getting what I want out of this." He watched the stunning smile spread over her face. "Bruce Wayne, under my thumb, for the entire evening."

\----

Bruce lay sprawled out on his training mats. He'd been instructed to strip from the waist up when they arrived and to remove the protective cup before they began. Now he lay there feeling almost more naked than he would have if he'd been bare to the world around him. Diana circled him in a way that reminded Bruce of a predator circling in on their prey. 

His heart should have been pounding by all rights, but it wasn't. Instead, he felt an almost eerie calm. It'd started the moment Diana had told him to lie down and hadn't let up in the minutes since. 

Kneeling over him, Diana took his hand in her own, stroked over his fingers, massaged up his wrist and forearm, and then wrapped her lasso lightly around his wrist. It wasn't pressing hard, wasn't even truly enough of a weight to be all that noticeable except that Bruce could swear he felt his inhibitions melt away. 

They'd spoken about it on the way here, put all the effort into this that – Bruce knew from years of research on the subject – was needed. He had all the outs in the world if he wanted them and she had gleaned the idea of his desires. Her words still stuck with him even nearly an hour later, the truth about how she had always wondered how it would feel to do this with someone as strong-willed as Bruce was and that the idea of having him at her mercy did get her going.

Diana's hand cupped his cheek, pulling him back to the present, and he stared up into her smiling face. "How do you make yourself cum when you think of me doing this?"

Bruce closed his eyes, fought the urge to tell the truth and when he felt his mouth opening anyway, he took the relief it provided not to lie about this. "As quickly as possible."

"Why?"

"I feel that thinking of you while doing that sort of thing is uncouth, at best, and slimy, at worst."

"To fantasize about someone is disgusting to you?" She let go of him, leaving her lasso around his wrist and went back to her leisurely stroll around his prone form.

"It's rude. You never asked for me to touch myself while thinking about you. What if you were to find out and you were not as open to it as you seem to be?"

"A fantasy hurts no one, Bruce. That's why it's a fantasy and not a reality." Diana paused, lifting one foot and running her boot along his leg as she spoke. "I may not have asked for you to think about me but think about it this way. If you – such a strong-willed individual gave in and thought of me – how many other people have done the very same? I am a public figure, much the way you are, and as such we are bound to be thought of in such a manner. Does it bother you to think of all the men and woman drooling over your photos in the magazines as Bruce Wayne? Or what about the community who gets off on masked individuals? I'm certain they see Batman and think their deepest dreams have come true. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all, but I have accepted that these things come with the limelight. I was born into it. Some were not."

"So you believe it to be something you are either born into and comfortable with or something that would be upsetting?"

"I believe it would depend on the person, but as the one doing the fantasizing, you have no way of knowing if the person you have affections for would be bothered or not."

"So you try not to at all?"

Bruce hesitated for just long enough the lasso forced more from him than his answer and he once again felt the freedom of honesty as it loosened his tongue. "There was an entire year I did not indulge in any sexual experiences at all."

"As punishment?" Diana knelt between his legs, one hand coming to rest just above his pubic bone.

"In a way, yes. I indulged too much in the years prior and needed to pull myself back."

"Had sex too much as Bruce then?"

"Yes."

She gave him a wicked smile and Bruce had a feeling he knew what was coming next. "And how much is too much for Bruce Wayne?"

His breath hitched and he breathed out, "Too many to actually count correctly. I am ashamed to admit I did not know many of their names."

"Only women?"

Bruce shook his head, barely whispered out, "No."

"How do you like it when you're with a man?"

"Rough. Powerful. I like to be choked."

Something flashed in Diana's eyes and abruptly she was there, leaning over him, her mouth inches from his own. "I can see it, someone between your legs, pushing into you until you're crying out for them, their hand clamping around your throat to shut you up. Am I close?"

"Picture perfect."

"Are _you_ close?"

Bruce shook his head. He was hard, desperately so, but he wasn't on the verge from just this. His mind wanted so much more and he knew it would take a bit to get him to that precipice. 

"What is your biggest desire from this session?"

"Take all my power away from me."

"I already have." She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Don't you see? Batman's power is in his words, in his strength and the fear he instills in people around him. You're on the floor at my mercy, spilling everything I want you to despite your own wishes, and your strength is pitiful in comparison to mine. I _own_ you."

"As both Batman and Bruce I am getting exactly what I want. From where I'm at, I'm the one winning."

"You presume to think that just because it's what you want that I haven't taken your power away from you. Allow me my demonstrations then." She stood up and backed up a few paces, crossing her arms and just staring down at him. "Lie to me. Just once. One thing, no matter how small. Go on."

Bruce desperately thought over the easiest things to lie about, the things that verged on truth and into a gray enough area he could get by with it. He wasn't _really_ hungry, so he aimed for stating he wasn't hungry. Opening his mouth, he offered, "I could go for one of Alfred's finger sandwiches." Clamping his mouth shut, he sat in silence while he tried to find another thing to attempt. "I dislike c-" he strained, trying to get the word out and instead sounded rather like he was choking for nearly a full minute before he gave up and sighed. "I cannot lie, not even a small one."

Diana held up three fingers and put one down. "Do I fear you?"

"No, I do not believe you do."

Another finger lowered as she crouched at his feet. "Does your strength even remotely rival my own?"

"No."

"Given time I'm sure you could plan your way out of any situation I threw at you, but the truth is – one-on-one – you're screwed. I'd pound you into the dirt before you could so much as blink."

"Maybe I want you to do exactly that."

Diana wet her lips and slid between his legs, spreading his thighs with her own. Her hand slid down over his cock and across his balls, right down between his legs and then back, cupping the area around his hole. "Do you enjoy anal pleasure?"

"I have perfected the art of both types of male orgasm."

"Tell me... have you perfected getting a woman off as well?"

"I like to think so, at least when I'm not too drunk to see straight."

"This is why you no longer drink at parties then?"

Bruce shook his head. "Too often I was needed in the field and could not go or I would have been a liability."

She hummed, rubbing her hand back up over his erection and then pulling away and standing up. "Reveal yourself."

Bruce moved his hands down to unfasten the lower half of his suit and push it down to mid-thigh. His cock stood stiffly between his legs and his hips rolled against the air. 

Kneeling again, she removed the rest of his costume, settling it to the side except his belt, which she handed back to him. "You're always prepared for everything, surely you have lubricant in there?"

Bruce popped open the second smallest pouch and retrieved two sample packs of lubricant he kept for their field-uses and tossed them to her before settling his belt aside. 

Diana reached up and carefully wrapped the lasso back around his wrist and settled it on the floor. "Keep it there."

Nudging his knees apart she settled between his thighs again and this time slid one slicked digit along his taint and then right to his ass. She rubbed at it for a moment and then pushed in without warning.

Bruce arched up from the ground with a shout, his cock trembling it strained so hard as she took him with her finger. Within less than a minute he was pushing back against her movements, panting as he tried to fuck himself on her finger. It felt like he was burning up from the inside, like he needed more and didn't know how to claim it. A whine bubbled up and he just let himself talk rather than trying to fight it. "I need more. Something bigger inside me. _Please_!"

Licking her lips Diana pulled out and then pressed three fingers into him, not giving him a chance to adjust before she started thrusting. 

Bruce nearly sobbed with the pleasure of it, his body arching and then tensing as she fucked him harder. 

"That's right... strain for it. I'm not going to touch your cock and neither are you. But you _are_ going to cum for me. Just from my fingers fucking your ass. Such an _easy_ lay, aren't you, Bruce?"

Bruce shuddered, arching harder and panting desperately. His breath felt like it was drying up, his lungs burning, and then he was snapping his hips so her fingers were shoved as far in as they would go and his eyes were rolling back in his head, and then he was cumming, shouting and bellowing his pleasure to the whole of the cave. Cum spurted all over his abdomen, across his hip, and he was certain some of it made it to the mats themselves. 

He gasped in a breath and slammed his free hand against the mats repeatedly, his dick still straining for it, everything inside him tensed up and ready, _wanting_ for the other kind of orgasm. He let out a sob, his back arching and his thighs trembling, and a second later Diana was rubbing against his prostate and Bruce was dizzy with the pleasure, completely unable to breathe, his body spasming out of his control. His hand grasped for things that weren't there and his eyelids wouldn't stay open, and just before things would have gone black he felt it happen.

The tightest coil inside him suddenly released, his breath stuck in his throat, and the most intense relief he'd ever felt washed over him. Cum streamed out of him with every press of Diana's fingers against his prostate until it was dripping down his side, his balls impossibly tight against his body. It only lasted a few seconds though his body was utterly convinced it took far longer than that. By the time he was empty he was shaking and Diana was crouched by his side, her hand flat on his abdomen and her breath warm against his shoulder. "I have you, Bruce. No one will get past me to you, this I promise you."

Her words soothed the part of him that was always on guard, left him able to fall into the bliss provided by his orgasm and allowed him to linger there, barely conscious and more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling in his entire lifetime.

"Do you want me here when you wake?"

He gave a feeble nod and felt the press of her lips against his cheek. "Rest now. I have you."

Bruce reached for her then, one hand curling around hers before he allowed the abyss to consume him. His last thought was of just how easy this had been between them and how much he truly hoped she would be there when he woke.


End file.
